1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement adjusting device which adjusts movement of a mobile body, carrier device, and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a known conventional carrier device uses a guide rail to move a mobile body (e.g., Reference: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-143958, page 3, left column to page 20, left column). In the Reference, a horizontally mobile body having a cassette carrier is provided with a pair of right and left guide rollers respectively in contact with right and left position-regulation traveling surfaces of a guide rail, and a roller pressing mechanism which biases one of the guide rollers to the right and left position-regulation traveling surfaces in a pressing direction. Further, when the horizontally mobile body moves, the one guide roller is pressed to the right and left position-regulation traveling surfaces, so that the pair of guide rollers clamp the guide rail. Thus, rattling on the right and left is prevented regardless of errors of the thickness dimension of the guide rails.
In the Reference described above, for example, if the biasing force to press the guide rollers on the guide rails is increased to prevent rattling of the horizontally mobile body, the load applied to a horizontal motor which drives the horizontally mobile body increases, which causes, for example, increase in size and power consumption of the horizontal motor.